


Charmed and Chained

by koanju (verstehen)



Series: Greek Myths Series [2]
Category: The Iliad - Homer, Trojan Woman - Euripedes
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verstehen/pseuds/koanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew the moment she saw the vision that doom was coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed and Chained

She knew the moment she saw the vision that doom was coming. She knew she would be unable to keep from speaking, from sharing, her sight. Screaming "doom, fire, death, death, walking death and slavery" like a madwoman for it was the gift and blessing of Apollo to forever see and forever be forgotten. She smelt the rotting flesh of her brother, the best of them all, of the invaders and the burning fire, felt the grasp of chains around her wrists and the snick snick slice slice of the blade she was destined to die under in a land far from her home, enchained and savaged by the very men who would come after this vision.

O! Men! Those wretched creatures! O! Men! Those vile beings!

She felt and knew it all, the horrible degradations to come, the jealousy and spite of the sister left behind who had witnessed the original blessing, the stink of futurepast making her eyes water.

But alas, even poor mad Cassandra was not immune to lovely Helen's charms. For Cassandra was not the only in Troy both blessed and cursed, a tool for the whimsical use of the gods.


End file.
